Q02E02 - Fire(crotch)whiskey
This episode was streamed live on Facebook. This episode is the second of four reading "Need You Now" by thewaterfalcon. Depending on where you are listening to this episode, it might be titled "Fire(crotch)whiskey" (itunes) or "BRA-lohomora!" (Pocketcasts and potentially others). Episode Summary Notable Moments * The hosts flaunt their impressive knowledge of Canadian trivia and Danny promises that next year they will instead post a Canadian themed image to celebrate this week. * The hosts reveal that they had a lively debate about how many puns are too many puns, and Danny won, so the "New Owl, Who Dis?" became "New Owl, Hoo Dis?" * Discussing the joke from last episode that the two places they would look for Lyndsay would be at the gym or at a donut shop, Allie's would be her porch or at a festival and Danny's would be on one of his two couches (Slughorn or Plughorn) * Pansy trying to remember "winging it" is like Ariel trying to remember the words for land items. * Those poor fuck-ugly statues! * "I'd like to put the fucking in Ronald..sorry, too much!" ~ Lyndsay * "Have you ever "buffed" yourself in preparation for anything?" ~ Allie * Mr Unless-You-Have-A-Bottle-Of-Firewhiskey-Hidden-In-That-Skirt would be hard to fit on a government form. * There was a bunch of Kardshian references here that I can't be bothered to look up. Potterotics on the live chat seem to feel similarly and the hosts throw in a few references to the Jennifer Aniston/Brad Pitt/Angelina Jolie to bring us back into the 90s references. * "DANG Weasley!" ~ Allie * Lyndsay wants to make sure that everyone can clearly picture Ron's sexy moves. * "I'm all about equal misery for sexual encounters." ~ Danny * "I do need a graph. I need a graph." ~ Lyndsay * Allie continues to push the DrAllie agenda. * "This is the "levi-o-o-o-sa action!" ~ Danny, as Ron lifts Pansy off her feet. * Danny assists Lyndsay with the reading with his delightful vocal stylings. * (L:) He's romantic guys! (A:) Wands down! * Danny wonders whether showing a little cleavage would have distracted the Death Eaters long enough to reduce the death toll during the Battle of Hogwarts * Lyndsay fleshes out the Plughorn character as being the evil twin that no one knows exists but is tarnishing Slughorn's good name. * Danny jokes that Allie would be an inflatable couch. * "Belts are so 2001!" ~ Lyndsay (but only for men; women are good to wear belts) * "Hey BRA, go join your undapants" ~ Allie and Lyndsay, in a Tony Micelli voice. Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Ron hoisting her up and taking off her shirt Danny: Up * Liked the cushioning charm and "throwing" Lyndsay: Up * Sexy Ron. Enough said. Potterotics Shout Outs * The author (Artemis Lake) joins the live video. * Wands ups Potterotics on the FB chat: Ryan, Megan, Rachel, Tasha, Nicole, Alexa, Brittany Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Reader: Lyndsay Category:3 Wands Up Category:Quickie 2 Category:Quickies and Specials Category:Quickies Category:Facebook Live Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up